Cold As Ice
by Laura Daughter of Khione
Summary: This is the first time I ever tell somebody my story. About my life with mortals, immortals, demigods and my life with a traitor. I know, I'm not a special demigod. I'm like everyone else. But if you listen close maybe you'll find the things that we have in common...This is the story of my life and my death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeey!This is my first fanfiction, and please don't be rude. If you have suggestions than pls in a nice tone :D...My english isn't the best as you probably notice by the time, but I try my best. I hope you like my story :D**

**Disclaim: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. I just own my Ocs and my imagination :D...**

_This is the first time I ever tell somebody my story. About my life with mortals, immortals, demigods and my life with a traitor. I know, I'm not a special demigod. I'm like everyone else. But if you listen close, maybe you'll find the things that we have in common. _

_My story begins with the snowly night on 1__st__ of December 1996, the day of my birth..._

When George came back from his arctic expedition, he found a beautiful woman sitting on his couch. Her dark mane falling into her emotionless face, her pale skin seems to shine in the moonlight falling through the windows. Even though George had seen her often, he still can't believe how beautiful she was. He hadn't seen her in almost a year now and so he was confused.

"What ar-" he begun to speak.

"I'm only here to give you something." she interrupted him. But now he noticed the little blanket in her arms.

"No that's impossible. I can't be-...I'm too young for a child..."

"It's yours and you have to take care of it!" the woman said.

"And what about you? Why can't you take care of him or her?" George tried to argue.

"I've got more important thing to do." with that she laid the baby down and went to the door. She gave him a kiss and went outside of his house. And he knew that he would never ever see her again.

First George was frozen. Then he found himself sitting next to his child. He was sitting there alone, lost, heartbroke and with a little daughter who was looking up to him...

-Line Breaker :D-

_7 years later _

I was standing there in a black dress just starring into the pale face of my father. My feelings: I wasn't sure, maybe sad? I never was a emotional person. I could here voices around me, but I couldn't move. Just kept standing there. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

"He is going to be okay, trust me!"-"Why should I trust you?"

In this moment a hand laid down on my shoulder.

"Lucinda? Who are you talking to?" my halfsister Cindy asked. My dad married her mom when I was 2 years, she'd never been a mother for me, and her two daughters wasn't sisters to me neither. But Cindy was the only friend I got.

"Ehm nobody! I was just thinking loud" I said quickly. You could tell of the way her eyes where red that she cried alot. I know I should've cried too, but I didn't got the feeling to. It's not that I wasn't sad about my father's death. It was just-how I explained- that I'm not a emotinal person.

As I turned my back to the coffin, I could see a woman sitting in the last row of the church. Her brown eyes searching through the crowd of funeral guests. In the moment when I saw her, I knew she was my mother. My father often had told me that I looked exactly like her.

"Stay here, I'm back in a few minutes okay?!" I said to my sister. When I was half way, she saw me. Two pairs of dark brown eyes met.

"You grown up really fast." She said when I sat down next to her. „ The time is flying by really fast."

"Why- Why didn't you visit us in all the years?" I asked myself that question alot.

"There where things to do. And I hadn't time for a child." no emotion was in her voice.

"And now? Why are you here? I'm still a child!" Now I knew how I felt...I was angry.

"I just wanted to take farewell of your dad. In a few years, you will be ready. But not right now. Be prepared. They will find you...sooner or later." And with that she stood up and walked out of the church. Immediatly I ran after her. But outside, there where just the meadows shining in the summer sun. She was gone. AGAIN. I could feel how my heart became heavy, this was the first time in my life I talked to my mom. And she has to go away.

After a few minutes my stepmother walked through the door.

"Lucinda! We were searching for you! Didn't you want to hold a speech for your dad?" she asked with a soft voice.

"No, I don't. I just want home." I turned to face her. Feeling cold inside.

This was the day I lost my father and my mother. And I didn't know that this was just the beginning...

**A/N: This was just what came up to my mind when I thought of Lucinda's background and I hope you enjoyed reading my first chapter. And if you have some corrections for my english, then please tell me :D**

**Lg**

**Laura 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the Views and Reviews. And thanks for the correction :D**

**So here is the second chapter. A bit short, but more of Lucinda's background. **

**I hope you like it. **

**Disclaim: I do not own PJO/HoO... Just my OCs...:D**

_3 years later_

"Here is nobody." I said to my sister. We were standing in the dark ,outside of our house hand in hand.

"But Luc, I swear I saw something looking through the window." Cindy was looking at me with her big blue eyes. Now that she'd grown up, she looked just more like dad. I knelt down next to her.

"Look, Cindy. Here is nothing. I know that you are scared, when your mother isn't here, but you got me and I will defend you." I tried to said it with a warm voice, but as usuall I failed. That's probably the reason why I've got no friends, I thought to myself.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" her eyes full of tears.

"Of course, come on we will go and make us some popcorn." And so I shove her into the house. As I turned my back to the dark, I heard a quiete growl. A growl which let my heart skip a beat. Immediately I shut the door behind me. My sister pulled at my arm trying to tug me into the kitchen. I glanced a last time outside and what I saw where some two big red eyes, starring at me. Pretending not have seen the eyes, I put the popcorn in the mircrowell.

"Hey Cindy, why don't you just get upstairs and searching for a good movie in Tayla's room." I gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Okay!" screamed Cindy and ran away. She was only two years younger, but I always got the feeling to be much older than her. Maybe it was because of my cold mind like my stephsister Tayla used to say. I had my back turned to the kitchen window while making some other food ready, a big mistake. I just heard a loud growl and the sound of glass breaking. I slammed hard on the floor. As I got back on my feet, I stood there face to face with a huge dog. Back now I know how critical my situation was. But back then I just thought: _You have to save Cindy_. The dog belled and prepared to jump at me. Peal of thunder outside.

The next thing I knew was, that I was laying in my bed, my arms around my little sister. I quietly stood up and walked out of the room. Really confused I started to ask myself, what happened last night. It felt like a dream, just to be sure I walked up in the kitchen. Everything seemed normal, the window wasn't broken and the kitchen looked like yesterday morning. Quickly I ran out of the house. Checking the snow around. There were no foodsteps except my own.

"How is this even imposibble? That wasn't a dream. It was so...real." I talked to myself.

Just kept standing there confused, frustrated and just sad.

And not a bit happy to survived my first monster attack.

**A/N: Like I said before please correct me if there's anything wrong. And yeah I hope you liked this short little chapter. I thought of that this might happen during the Lightning Thief.**

**As I said I hoped you enjoyed it. :D**

**Lg**

**Laura**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the views to now and I know that many of you don't like Ans so I will just stop now ;) Much fun. x Laura**

**Disclaime: I do not own PJO/HoO, it all belongs to Rick Riordan. Only my Ocs are mine. **

**This chapter is for Lizzie...**

_4 years later _

My legs were hurting, my eyes burning and my lungs felt like bursting every second. I didn't know how long I've been running, I just knew that I had to keep on.

By the way my day has started I should've known that it would end like this.

_A few hours ealier_

I was walking to the busstation on the other side of the street, as I didn't see the car which was coming from my left. Suddenly there was this boy, pushing me of the street. We crashed hard through the snow and on the pavement, the boy stood up and now offered me his hand. He was quite good looking with his brown hair falling into his pale face and the mischievous grin on the lips, which told me to better have a look on my pocket. I grabbed his hand and as I stood, I could see straight into his eyes.

I mumbled a short "Thanks" and looked down.

"What? Just a 'thanks' that I saved your life?" the boy grinned. "How about you kiss my feets?"

Confused I stared in his face.

"I'm messing with you" And with a laugh he grabbed my bag which was still lying in the snow. "I guess you were on you're way to the busstation just like me."

I couldn't help me but just have to look into his eyes, they got a wonderful blue tone. He must be around my age.

"Ehm...yes..." I answered quick to hide my starring. "I've never seen you before, which school do you go to?"

"That would be creepy if you would know me. I just moved here and it's my first day. And this little village only have one school, you must know this." He laughed and his blue eyes began to sparkle.

"Uhm oh yeah I forgot, welcome to the smallest village in Canada. So why can't your parents drive you on your first day?" I tried to hold the conversation, this was the first time someone spoke to me who wasn't forced to.

"My mom works early and my dad doesn't live with us." The pretty boy said like he learned it from a script. "What about your parents?" He said with a curious tone and turned to me.

Before I could answer the bus arrived, we both jumped on and sat down next to each other.

"My father died when I was seven, don't say that you're sorry for me I herad that enough. And my stepmother just cares for my stepsister Tayla and my halfsiter Cindy, so I have to go by bus every day." Brown eyes met blue one.

"What's with your real mom? Did you ever met her?...And I'm sorry for your dad." he added with a smile, but still this curious tone in his voice.

I've never told anybody about my first meeting with my mother, it wasn't that I wouldn't like to tell anyone, it was that I didn't have friends to talk to, not a single one. In school I always sit alone, they don't talk to me and I don't talk to them. At home I got my sister, but even her I didn't tell anything.

But this blue eyed boy was really interested in me, and not just a good laugh, so I decided to tell him.

"I only met her once, on my father's funeral. She just stayed for a few minutes to say goodbye or something like that." The blue eyes stared at me full of sadness and deep inside you could see a glance of jealousy.

As we arrived at school, he told me that he first has to talk to the principal and all that.

"Ehm wait, I don't even know your name?" the brunette noticed.

"I'm Lucinda Dawn." I smiled.

"Connor...Connor Stoll." He grinned back.

I walked over to my class room, thinking about him. Connor gave me a warm feeling inside, a feeling I only knew from my father. As usuall no one noticed me as I sat down, the first three lessons were normal as well. I caught myself hoping to see Connor at lunch, but as soon as this thought came up I wiped it away, Connor had to have found other friends by now. And so I was quite surprised as someone sat down in front of me during lunch break.

"And how's your day going?" Connor asked while eating a hamburger.

"Ehm...Okay...How about yours?" I said confused, while finishing my salad.

"Till now: great! But wait a minuten then I would answer with AWESOME." he grinned to the kitchen.

I wanted to asked why, but before I could, there was a loud scream coming from the kitchen.

"Common we better should go!" he said and grabbed my arm laughing.

"Wait? That was you? What did you do?" I asked when we were out in the hallways.

"Let me say: 'Worms like food, too'." He grinned and let go of my arm. "What's your next subject?"

"Maths in room 126. You?" I tried to smile, even more confused now.

"Oh cool, me too." We walked silent, till we reached the classroom.

"So, Connor. Where did you live before moving here?" I asked to cover up the awkward silence which came up between us.

He grinned " I lived near New York, on Long Island to be clear." His grint underlined his thievishness. We talked for awhile, while our classmates arrived. I found out that Connor has an older brother, called Travis, and some half-siblings.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please sit down. We will start with a little test!" Our teacher yelled as he entered the room, he didn't really seemed to care about Connor, who was sitting on the place right next to me now, I could feel his warm knee touching mine.

He sighed as the teacher gave us two test papers.

"Not so good at maths?" I asked with a warmer voice as usuall. Before he could answer our teacher screamed everyone to shut up.

I could see Connor was looking on the test of the others, he did it great, normally our teacher caught everyone who tried to copy.

After 20 minutes the teacher shouted,"Please pass your test to the front and turn to page three hundred and ninety four!" After we handed our tests, Connor turned to me with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"That was easy!"

"Yeah it is, when you copy it!" I said with a smirk on my lips.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything against it! It's in my blood!" he holded his hands up and chuckled.

The rest of maths flew by really fast, we talked about New York and our families, Connor told me about the pranks his brother and him played on others in a summer camp he attended during summer. "Wait, didn't Travis moved with you?" I asked confused.

"No...ehm...he stayed with dad!" he answered fast, I couldn't say if he was lying, but he was the only person I talked like that in a while, so I just believed him.

"What do you have next?" Connor asked to cover up the awkward silence which came up.

"I've got greek. You?"

"Same here! I think you are not going to get rid of me so fast!" And with a look on my timetable he added, "we have nearly everything together!"

The bell ringed and we headed out of the door. That was the first time I saw her, she was standing outside, wearing a cheerleader uniform and smiled cold. A cold shiver ran down my back and quickly I turned to Connor, but when I looked back she was gone. On our way to greek I tried to concentrate on something else than the cold look of this girl. Just as we entered the room Connor interupted my thoughts.

"So are you good at greek?" I couldn't else, but notice this curious tone he had again.

"Yeah pretty good, I'm really into the myths."

"Really? Who is your favourite god or goddess?" He raised and eyebrow, which let him look just more like a thief.

"I would say Artemis. Yours?" I asked as we sat down in the front.

Before he could answer our teacher walked in.

"Oh you must be ." she said stared pointly on him, "How about you introduce yourself...in greek!"

Every other student would panic now, but Connor just shrugged and stood up.

"_My name is Connor Stoll, I'm 14 and just moved here from Long Island. I got a brother named Travis,he's cool, and he lives together with my half-siblings. Yeah, in my free times I attend a Camp, it's fun. Almost every person there is nice! We are a bit like a big family!"_

Now he bagans to talk faster and I could hardly understand a word.

"_They...Half-Blood...Gods...Hermes...Percy Jackson...Luke...Kronos..."_

Connor sat back into his chair, obviously pretty proud of him, everyone including our teacher stared at him with confused expressions.

"That was really good Mr. Stoll!" Our teacher said after she found her voice back.

"Okay today we are learning the stuff on page 52." Our teacher begun to list some history facts.

"Who is Percy Jackson? And who is Luke? And what was that about 'gods' 'Hermes' and 'Kronos'?" I asked still confused.

"You understood me?" He asked me back, and there was this curious tone again.

"Yes! Like I said I'm good in greek!" I grinned at him."I just couldn't understand the second part! So who's this Percy guy?"

"Just a friend! But can I ask you something?" Connor leaned forward and looked around, while the teacher was writing on the board.

"Sure!" I said confused again, but before he could ask me, the door opened and our principal walked in.

"Connor Stoll, come with me!" he said quick.

Connor sighed and whispered to me," I see you in the free lesson!" He stood up and walked over and out of the room, even after a few hours with him I just had to admit that I admired his calm way.

After Connor didn't come back from the principal, I let myself fall on a bench next to the snow covered forest and looked around, nobody else was here.

_They probably all have lessons._ I thought to myself and put out my book and begun to read.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and then silence, I looked up and there was this girl again. Standing a good meter away from me, glancing cold.

"Lucinda Mileen Dawn! Finally I got you alone! You're little friend can't save you now!" I've never told anyone my full name and as I wondered why this girl knew it, she began to change, her eyes got red, her teeth longer and her left leg got brown and shaggy, while her right one turned bronze. In myths they would call this an empusa. _But this isn't a myth, this is reality_, I thought.

The empusa jumped on me and the bench toppled over backwards. I tried to roll over my shoulders, like my father thought me long time ago, and I really somehow got to stand on both feet.

Now I stand there face to face with the empusa. I fought the urge to fight against this creature, instead I turned around and ran into the forest. Retrospective it wasn't the most intellegent choice, but I couldn't think clear as I ran through bushes and the underwood.

My legs were hurting, my eyes burning and my lungs felt like bursting every second. I didn't know how long I've been running, I just knew that I had to keep on...

When I heard the noise of breaking woods behind me, I turned around. For my bad I couldn't see the tree trunk which lied in my way. My head hit the ground hard and everything went black.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry but I kinda suck at normal writing! And sorry for the HP quote, but I couldn't resist ;)!**

**x**

**Laura**


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness slowly faded away.

Connor- Connor Stoll stood there bending over me with a girl by his side. I didn't like the girl already, don't get the wrong ideas, it's just because the way she was looking down at me like I'm just another toy for her. She was tall and muscular like a basketball player, with stringy brown hair and jeans, combat boots and a denim jacket. Groaning in pain I took Connor's hand and pulled myself up, in this moment the empusa jumped through the woods landing with a loud growl in the snow 10 meters away from us.

"Run. She only wants me." I said to Connor

"And leave all the fun to you? No way." The strange girl snarled.

How the hell can it be fun to fucking DIE! I thought. Connor only shrugged and turned to face the empusa.

"Am I the only sane person here?" I asked randomly.

"Shut up and let the pros do the work." The girl snapped pulling out something that looked like a sw- _no way she wouldn't carry a fucking sword._ My eyes widen even more as Connor took out a long sharp sword as well. _How the hell did that fit in his pockets?_

"Okay what is going on? Am I dreaming?" I asked again, but this time no one answered me. Instead they turned to the empusa.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" the girl grinned and stormed forward Connor following short after her. The empusa let out a deep growl and tried to escape the swords, but Connor was faster and hit her with the end of the sword in the back of her head. Just in that moment the girl swung her sword again cutting the right leg of the empusa off, which screamed and growled at the same time.

"I'll get you Lucinda Mileen Dawn. Let me tell you this." Red eyes met brown as the empusa talked straight to me before turning into a shadow disappearing.

"Coward!" the girl screamed frustrated.

"that better was some kind of weird dream" she just laughed at my comment.

"Look Lucinda you aren't norma-" Connor started.

"Yeah I already know I'm insane, crazy and a freak. Thanks for reminding me." I snapped back.

"Girl, he wants to tell you that you're a damn demigod!" the girl said annoyed.

"A- what?" I asked confused.

"Listen, you know about the Greek gods and goddesses..." Connor started to explain. "Sometimes they come down to earth and hook up with mortals."

"How is that related to me?"

Connor sighed and continued: "They are alive, the gods are real and so all the myths...and monsters as you saw."

Suddenly everything made sense. If Connor told me the truth then my whole life wasn't just a sick joke. It would explain the monster which attacked me when I was ten, it would explain how my dad talked about my mother- wait my mother...?

"Does that means my mother is...?" I couldn't bring myself to finish the question. This all was just way too crazy, but at the same time it fitted.

"A goddess. Yeah it's pretty obvious after what you told me." he finished for me.

"No. No that's impossible. I-I can't be a demigod. I'm nothing special."

"That's exactly what I said when they told us to get you." the girl snarled.

"Shut up, Clarisse! She's better in Camp as in Luke's army." Connor pushed her shoulder.

"Do we really have to take her there? We already got enough newcomers we have to train." she, obviously called Clarisse, complained.

"We can't le-" Connor started.

"Woah woah stop one second. How about you ask me before you take me anywhere?" I interrupted their little conversation.

"Look Lucinda, we want to take you to a special place...A camp for half-bloods. Where our kinds are save of monster attacks." he explained quickly.

"Well okay but where is this camp?" I asked still sceptical.

"Long Island, New York."

"You're kidding me? I can't go do far away."

"Why? I thought your stepmother doesn't care for you."

"Yeh but still...I can't just leave, it's my home." "Lucinda please. You aren't save here. Lets go to your house and while you pack your stuff you can think about it, okay?"

Sighing I nodded still not fully convinced.

A few minutes later we arrived at my house, as usual my stepmother's car parked outside. As we walked closer Connor and Clarisse gasped at once.

"What? What's wrong?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing." Connor answered quickly before Clarisse could.

Another few minutes later all my clothes were safely packed in a bag.

"Ready?" Clarisse asked rudely.

"Yes-"

"What are you doing, Luc?" A voice interrupting from the door. Oh god no...We all turned at the same moment just to see my little half-sister standing in the door frame already tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cindy but I'm leaving..." I said and looked down feeling guilty as hell.

"NO! You promised you won't leave like dad..." She sobbed out.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm not safe here any more." My heart broke seeing her like this.

"Fine then go. Leave me alone. But never ever come back again. Got it?" Cindy shouted at me and ran to her room. Wow she never shouted at me.

"C'mon Lucinda. If we hurry we arrive at camp even before dinner." Connor already grabbed my back and was half way to the door. Promising myself that I'll come back and taking Cindy to camp I followed Clarisse and Connor outside.

"So ehm how do we get to New York?" I asked into the silence.

"Just wait a second."

Suddenly three dark horse-like shadows appeared on the clouded sky.

"Wait are those pegasi?" my jaw dropped as the three winged horses shot through the clouds and towards us.

"Yep." Connor said plopping out the 'p'.

Amazed I looked at the pegasi, two of them were a chocolate brown the other one was as white as the snow around with a black mane. Immediately I walked toward the white one and stroked its ear.

"They are beautiful."

"Yeah whatever." Clarisse rolled her eyes and jumped on the back of one of the other pegasi. Quickly I followed her example and jumped rather gracious onto the white pegasus.

"Everyone ready?" Connor asked from the back of his. Slowly the pegasi lifted off, a weird feeling built up in my stomach. I felt free...for the first time in my life I was totally free. My mood got even better when my pegasus flew through the clouds and more and more towards the sky.

After six hours of flying the pegasi started to near the ground. _Finally_...I thought. Even though I enjoy flying through the sky I was happy to be on the ground again. The pegasi landed on a little hill from where you had an amazing view onto a lovely tale. Groaning loud as I jumped off the pegasus, my bum hurt like hell.

"Well were is the camp now?" I asked my rubbing my bum.

"Right in front of you." Connor and Clarisse walked past a pinetree. Sighing I followed them and suddenly the view of the tale changed. In the tale where several small Greek-looking houses. On the other end of the tale was a huge forest. In front of it were twelve cabins each in a different colour and style. I wondered in which Connor lived and in which I will...

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**I am so sorry that I didn't upload like in ages...And I know that there is no excuse, but I'm writing on my own book which I want to publish one day :). Well here I am now. And I got several more good ideas for this fanfiction so I'll probably will update more often now. Thanks to everyone who supported this story during my not updating time. **

**xx **

**Laura**


	5. Chapter 5

I was overwhelmed...This place was amazing. Wherever you look green, grass and laughter. I've never been to such a happy place before. My gaze wandered over to the sea amazed by the pure nature in this little tale.

"C'mon Lucinda. I want to introduce you to someone." Connor suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a big white house. My jaw dropped even more at the sight of it inside. It was decorated neatly, in the middle of the big room was a ping pong plate...

"As I see you brought us the demigod save. Good job Connor." a voice suddenly sounded behind us. Quickly I turned around and was met by a middle aged man sitting in a wheelchair wearing a deep frown over his features.

"Oh yeh. This is Lucinda Dawn." Connor smiled and introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Lucinda. My name is Chiron."

"THE Chiron who trained Hercules?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yes and many other heroes." Chiron added with a soft smile.

"Wait but aren't you suppose to be a centaur?"

"I see you already know much about Greek mythology." With a chuckle Chiron lifted himself out of the wheelchair and stepped forward. Instead of his legs there were suddenly horse legs.

"Oh my god." my eyes were bigger than watermelons by now.

"Connor you should better show her the cabins before dinner." Chiron said. The frown reapearring.

"Well you heard him..."

And a third time this day Conner took my hand leading me outside. A burning tingle shot through my fingers as he did so.

We walked for a few minutes until we reached twelve small cabins. Each had its own design.

"Well as you can see every god and goddess has his or her own cabin where named god's children live in." Connor explained while I gazed amazed at the single cabins.

"Wow cool...wait but who's my mother?"

"Well that's what we have to find out...But while we're doing so you'll live in the Hermes Cabin." Connor grinned and led me to one of the cabins which had a huge 11 on the door. Slowly I opened the door and my jaw fell open, the whole cabin was full of teenager some older some younger but never older than twenty.

"Connor finally you're back." A boy looking exactly like him came running towards us and hugging Connor.

"Travis, brother. I missed you."

"Missed you too. Good to see you're back." Travis turned towards me. "I'm Travis, Connor's big brother. And you are?"

"I-I'm Lucinda." I looked down shyly as many of the other teenagers in the cabin turned their attention towards us.

"Oh cool. I guess you aren't claimed yet?" he asked casually.

"Nope she isn't. But we already know that her godly parent is female." Connor explained to his brother. Before we could deepen the theme a bell rang.

"Oh I'm already starving." Connor hold his stomach. "C'mon Luc, I'll introduce you to my friends."

I just nodded and started following him together with the other demigods.

Arriving at the dinner parvilon I saw 12 big long tables in a half circle and at the front one table in the middle of the room was a huge pot of fire. All the kids from the Hermes Cabin started to squeeze at one of the tables. Following their example I sat or rather squeezed next to him. Connor smiled wide.

"So Lucinda before we eat we sacrifice some of our food for the gods by throwing it into the fire."

Travis who sat across from Connor and me explained to some of the newcomers.

Connor poked my side as I nodded unsure. "I'll help you. No worries."

After Connor showed me how to sacrifice my pizza to the gods we sat back down.

"Hey Connor. Why are there four empty tables?" I asked interested. The Hermes table was full of people while there were four more possible.

"Well that are the tables of Zeus, Poseidon, Hera and Artemis. And as you know Artemis is the goddess of the hunt and virginity, therefore she doesn't have children. Only her huntresses sleep in her Cabin from time to time. For Hera counts the same just that she doesn't have huntresses." Connor explained looking me straight in the eyes. There went the hope that Artemis could be my mother I thought looking down blushing. "Well and Zeus and Poseidon officially aren't suppose to have children because- of reasons. But Zeus has a daughter called Thalia Grace and Poseidon a son called Percy Jackson."

"Where are they now?" I asked a bit curious.

"Thalia joined the huntresses of Artemis-long story don't ask- and well Percy is together with a daughter of Athena and two others on an important quest."

"What kind of quest?"

"They are ehm exploring something." I had the feeling that Connor didn't want to talk more so I stopped asking.

During the rest of dinner I smiled while Connor joked around with the others. I never felt so happy in my whole life- well of course I've been happy before my father died, but the memories slowly started to fade away-.

"Connor, Travis? I'll need your help to prepare the newcomers for the battle." Clarisse suddenly stood behind Travis obviously coming from her table. My smile fell...a battle...

"Woah wait what? A battle? I thought you said this was a safe place?" I glared at Connor. Did he really took me here to involve me in a fucking battle?

"Well yeah...normally it is safe for our kinds. But it's complicated right now." Connor awkwardly scratched his neck while frowning. Before I could ask for more details on this 'complicated' situation the bell rang again.

"Sorry Luc but we need to go to the bond fire. I promise I'll explain everything to you later." winking he jumped up and rushed out of the pavilion. A weird warm feeling I never felt before spread in my chest. I just met this boy this morning and he already make me happy. I shook my head thinking while I followed the others out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE...

So I had the idea to instead of adding my own OCs (which I don't really have) I could ask my readers if they would like to be part of the story. I'll explain the characters slightly below. So if you're interested please comment the description below or inbox me :)

**In the story I'll need ONE male demigod and ONE female demigod. Both will be dating. Well i can't say more because this will be YOUR OCs. But please if you audition then bear in mind that I may have to make the OC fitting in the story which could lead to little changing. Please don't be mad if I do.**

**I'll be happy about every OC I get. **

**Love you all**

**Laura**


End file.
